A Slave's story
by HybridIgara
Summary: Just a small slave action fic I decided to make. it's my first story so don't hate on me please.


My first story; no hateful comments, please!

I do not own Shadow, Sonic, or Scourge.

Hybrid: She owns me, though.

Shadow: Come here, sexy!

Oh boy...*sweatdrop*

* * *

Shadow licked Hybrid's left nipple and pinched and massaged her left breast and nipple. Hybrid had her eyes closed, whimpering, not wanting him to touch her. Shadow looked at Sonic and Scourge, who were in the same room, as they just enjoyed the show. Shadow went down to Hybrid's pussy and licked it, making her gasp. Her legs were tied apart and so were her arms, leaving her vulnerable to whatever they had in mind. Hybrid was a slave to the three of them, but she mostly felt pain during the sessions, and today, they were going to make her cum all day. "So sweet and tasty," purred Shadow, licking her more. Hybrid whimpered and pulled on the chains, panting a bit. Sonic and Scourge smirked and walked over to her. Scourge kissed her deeply, rubbing her left nipple as Sonic went under her and rubbed his cock on her tight asshole, while Shadow positioned himself in her pussy. Hybrid, realizing what they were going to do, struggled and whimpered, pleading," Please don't do this! Let me go!" Ignoring her pleas, Shadow and Sonic thrust in hard, making her scream. Scourge got a ball gag and tied it around her mouth, smirking at the helpless hedgehog. Her sobs were muffled by the gag, Shadow and Sonic increasing their speed. Sonic hit Hybrid's prostate, making her widen her eyes and scream in pleasure. Shadow sucked on her right nipple, clawing her ass, while Scourge bit and sucked her other nipple. Hybrid was having hard time breathing, panting heavily through her nose, but the pleasure was too much for her to handle. Scourge undid the gag, and she took a big gasp of air, panting heavily. "O-Oh Chaos! W-What's happening~!" she yelled. They knew she was coming close, and upped the ante in their actions. She let out one last shriek as she came, her nipples squirting milk and pussy squirting juice onto Shadow's dick. She lay there, panting, as the three hedgehogs pulled out of her, Scourge smirking. "Well, well, well; looks like we have a squirter," he mused. Hybrid just looked away, too ashamed or embarrassed to face them. Scourge got an oversized vibrating dildo, big enough to tear up her pussy. Shadow spread her pussy lips as Scourge started the vibrating and rubbed the tip against the opening of her vagina. Hybrid, feeling the vibrating, whimpered and flattened her ears, squirming. Scourge pushed in the dildo hard, which made Hybrid shriek in pain. "It hurts! Take it out! Take it out," she pleaded, tears in her eyes. Shadow rubbed her cheek to soothe the pain. They remembered the first day they found her.

_Flashback_

Hybrid was walking through the woods, whistling, expecting to see one of her forest friends. She has always lived in the wild, but she loved it. Suddenly, she heard something rustle from a nearby bush. She stopped and looked at the bush intently, getting on all fours in an attack position. Little did she know that Shadow was sneaking up on her from behind; Sonic was stalling her from the bush. Hybrid's ear twitched as she heard the faint footsteps of Shadow's hover skates and started running away. Hybrid was just as fast as Sonic, so Sonic had some minor trouble chasing her down. Scourge, waiting on a tree to pounce, saw them running his way. He made his move and jumped down, pinning Hybrid to the ground. "Ah! Let me go," yelled Hybrid, snapping her teeth up at him. Scourge grinned, showing his sharp teeth. Hybrid was afraid of him instantly, though she didn't show it. Sonic smirked down at the younger hedgehog. "She's perfect," he chuckled, kneeling beside her. Shadow soon came up with some rope and a gag. Scourge suddenly hit Hybrid on the head hard, making her pass out. Shadow tied up her arms and legs and put the gag in her mouth and threw her over his shoulder. They started walking to their home with their new slave.

Hybrid groaned, fluttering her eyes open. She sat up and looked around the bedroom. 'What am I doing here,' she wondered. 'And…who were those guys?' She stood up and opened the door a crack. She could hear Sonic, Shadow, and Scourge talking in the living room.


End file.
